


Allegiances

by lattice_frames



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: Author's SummaryTy Lee, joining the Kyoshi Warriors.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Allegiances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/676227) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



> Huge thanks to cantarina and bessyboo for running ITPE (and a special thanks to bessyboo for making the podbook). Further thanks needed for kalakirya for the cover art!

**Title:** [Allegiances](http://archiveofourown.org/works/676227)  
**Author:** [such_hights](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/)  
**Reader:** [lattice_frames](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/)  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Fandom:** Avatar: The Last Airbender  
**Pairing/Characters:** Suki/Ty Lee  
**Warnings:** None  
**Length:** 0:08:06  
**Summary:** Ty Lee, joining the Kyoshi Warriors.  
**Download:** right click and save [as an mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/allegiances%20-%20itpe%202016.mp3) and [as a podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122843.zip)  
  
Streaming:


End file.
